


the house is haunted

by orphan_account



Series: tumblr prompts [7]
Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 10:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Hey—Eugene.”





	the house is haunted

**Author's Note:**

> @ sporadictimemachinewombat said: 58 for sledgefu? :) (from [this prompt list](https://mjolll.tumblr.com/post/160882804077/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you))
> 
> title taken from [dearly departed by shakey graves](https://shakeygraves.bandcamp.com/track/dearly-departed)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Hey.”

Nothing.

“Hey—Eugene.”

_You_ -gene. That’s how he says it. On a night like this, it makes Eugene’s heart quicken into a double-time tempo.

“I’d die f’you. Sledgehamma’…”

“You’re drunk,” Eugene tells him. It’s true: he can smell the whiskey from here. Sitting in the sand, though, he’ll admit it beats the smell of mud, rain, and spilled guts.

“‘Course I’d’a haunt you. In th’ afterlife.”

He snorts. “I s’pose it’s the thought that counts.”

“Damn right,” Snafu says, and he stretches across the little patch of beach they have to themselves and wraps his long fingers around Eugene’s skinny wrist. "You  _know_ what they say 'bout ghosts, Sledgehamma."

"I don't."

Snafu only smiles, lazy and slow, before rolling over onto his back.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
